


we are loud

by dayseyes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, it's up to you to see them as a romantic or platonic partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayseyes/pseuds/dayseyes
Summary: It was really just what they are, with every bit of Jeno's reluctance tsundere-ness and Donghyuck's familiarity with intimacy.





	we are loud

 

 

Jeno grunted when he felt a weight on his resting thigh. The culprit said nothing as he intruded Jeno's space into his own. Jeno could feel one of Donghyuck's hand curled into fist just under his hip, barely touching but that slight contact burned more than the heat their skins shared. Donghyuck had his eyes close, a bit tense from the exhaustion after going through their new routine. Unconsciously, Jeno ran his hand through Donghyuck's hair. They were still fluffy even after such intense workout. Jeno go through the strands softly, letting them fell on their own. His fingers trailed over the other's forehead, gently pushing in a tiny massaging motion. Jeno touches were delicate, in contrast with his harsh hand. 

 

He felt Donghyuck finally relaxed after a while. He deepened his face into Jeno's lap. Donghyuck's fist unfurled and blindly reached out for Jeno's hand that was resting on the floor. His pinkie brushed against one of Jeno's spread fingers. Donghyuck slipped his pinkie to be in between the other's fingers with a little bit of force. Their hands were awkwardly on top of each other, but Donghyuck didn't seem to mind, not when the way his thumb was rubbing the swell of Jeno's wrist was saying anything but. 

 

If the members pay them any mind, they probably would be surprised at how intimate the two best friends were being. They would see the way Jeno lowered his head and stared down to his lap, his unassuming gentle eyes hidden behind a cap and glasses that was hanging low on his nose. His trademark smile visible, but this time softer, subtler, as if it wasn't meant to be seen. Maybe not. Maybe it was an expression Jeno himself didn't realize he could make. 

 

They would also miss the slight chuckle that wrecked over Donghyuck's frame, wouldn't hear the deep soft sound that unlike his bell-like laughter.

 

However, even if they did pay attention, they still wouldn't be able to see how Jeno tried to hold Donghyuck's hand into a more comfortable position. How he used a little bit too much force and dig his nails into Donghyuck's skin without meaning to, somewhat frail to touched the other. And how Donghyuck wiggled his hand until their fingers intertwined together filling the space under their joined hands, while his eyes were close still. When Jeno tugged on his hair because of embarrassment, Donghyuck just smiled, and buried his face deeper, craving the other's warmth. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, even with all the mistakes!


End file.
